


I'm Yours

by felicitymeagansmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitymeagansmoak/pseuds/felicitymeagansmoak
Summary: He had long-since prepared himself for another Damien Dahrk, another Slade Wilson or Malcolm Merlyn; he was ready for evil, hatred and malice. He always assumed someone would take her from him; he never thought it was going to happen like this.





	

If he was being honest with himself, Oliver always knew he was going to lose her. She was too much light, too much happiness, too much of too many things that he didn’t deserve; she was too good. He always knew the truth about that, when they were friends, when they were lovers (she would never call them that, apparently it’s creepy) and especially once they were only partners, nothing more. Once she left him, he thought that was the moment; he thought he might be fortunate enough to have a broken heart, but that she would be safe, he wouldn’t have to worry about her survival anymore; but then she stayed. She stayed on the team, but kept him at arms length, she was still in danger but he wasn’t close enough to protect her, not like before. He didn’t fall asleep next to her, and he didn’t have the serenity of seeing her blonde hair sprawled across the pillows every morning. Those gifts would be given to someone else, someone who trusted her, who cherished her and who didn’t ever take her loyalty for granted. 

He had long-since prepared himself for another Damien Dahrk, another Slade Wilson or Malcolm Merlyn; he was ready for evil, hatred and malice. He always assumed someone would take her from him; he never thought it was going to happen like this. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was a normal Wednesday at the Mayor’s office, well as normal as it can be when your Chief of Staff is your little sister, and your Deputy Mayor is the father of two of your ex-girlfriends, but they’re making it work. Thea was speaking to the two of them about some policy from the Fire Chief that they had to go over as a team; Oliver was zoned out five minutes into the conversation. He knew that Thea and Lance would take care of it, he was more focused on his night work at the moment, trying to get thugs and drug dealers off the street was more important to him than making the Fire Chief happy. 

A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought, and his sister’s most recent rant about how he needed to take his position more seriously, and his Assistant came through the door, looking sheepish.

“I’m so sorry, Mayor Queen. I know you asked me not to interrupt when you’re in a meeting with Ms. Queen and Mr. Lance, but I have Starling General on the line, they say its an emergency.”

“Did they say what or who it was about? Mr. Diggle?” Oliver asked, getting more frustrated by the moment and knowing that John was the only person left besides Thea that had him listed as an emergency contact. Unless Felicity hadn’t changed her paperwork yet… Oh no, Oliver! Don’t go there, she’s fine. He quickly realized that during his Felicity-esque ramble in his head he completely missed what his Assistant had said, but the look on Thea’s face said it all. 

“Felicity….” the one word that can bring him the most joy and break his heart all in four syllables, was all he needed to hear before he was sprinting out the door.  
He didn’t call the hospital back, he didn’t look for Digg to tell him where he was headed, in that moment there was no way that he could think of or do anything except get to her. If there were ever a time he would admit to needing Barry’s speed, it was right now; going 70 miles an hour on his Ducati wasn’t fast enough. 

He dropped his bike at the Emergency Room entrance and threw his helmet haphazardly onto the cement, none of that mattered. Nothing mattered except his girl Wednesday that was somewhere in there fighting for her life. At least he assumed she was fighting for her life, because if she were conscious there would be no way that she would have let them call him. She was very adamant about keeping their “work” lives and their personal lives separate these days. 

He reached the nurses station and heard her name being muttered from someone else’s lips. He recognized the man, he was pretty sure he was a cop, the guy had come to him, well the Green him, with Intel a few times in the past. 

“Please, I’m here for Felicity Smoak, no one has told me anything! I just want to see her!” the cop was sounding desperate and Oliver could have sworn the man was about to break down. 

“I’m sorry, sir. There are only three people that aren’t family on Ms. Smoak’s contact list and your name… What was it? Billy Malone, isn’t one of them! You’ll just have to take a seat and once she wakes up she can tell us what information we can disclose to you.” 

Billy Malone, as he has now been identified, continued to plead with the nurse, “We were in an accident, I didn’t see the truck coming, please I just need to know if she’s okay. Please…”

Oliver was trying to make sense of the information that he had just received, a car accident? How was that possible? Meta-Humans, magic, deadly archers, he was prepared for all of that, but a car accident? His initial impulse told him to grab the cop by the throat and demand answers, but in that moment finding out where his girl was and how she was doing was far more important. 

He decided then to speak up, “I’m here for Felicity Smoak, my name is Oliver Queen. I believe I am listed as one of her emergency contacts.”

The nurse turned her attention over to him and visibly softened, “Mr. Mayor, thank you for coming we have been trying to get ahold of you since Ms. Smoak was admitted. If you’ll come with me, I can take you to see her and I’ll get the doctor to discuss her condition.” She turned to the other nurse stationed there and said, “If Mr. Diggle or Ms. Queen show up, please tell them we will be with them as soon as possible.” 

Oliver turned to follow the nurse, but before he could leave he heard Billy say, “Mr. Mayor, please.” Oliver leaned in close, hoping no one else would hear what he had to say to the young policeman, he wasn’t sure who this man was to Felicity, but he knew that she would want him in the know. Once he got close enough, he realized that he could smell alcohol on the man’s breath and that was when his rage bubbled over. All compassion that he had felt for the man had now disappeared and he had to check himself and make sure he kept a reign on his emotions; he was a public figure and he most certainly wasn’t wearing his hood.

“I suggest that you get out of here right now and sober up before your police friends get here to investigate, and if you choose not to, you’ll wish that jail was your fate. If you ever get behind the wheel of a car that carries someone I love, it will be the last thing that you ever do. Understand?” Without a second glance he followed the nurse down the hallway and into the room where his girl lay unconscious. 

He saw her from outside the room, she was hooked up to a ventilator and had wires attached to her everywhere that he could see; she looked so small and so pale and he was immediately transported to the last time that he saw her lying in a hospital bed. He wasn’t there for her that time, he let his anger and his fear overpower his love and he would not make that mistake again. 

He saw a woman in green scrubs walking towards him and he steeled himself, knowing that no matter what the doctor said he wasn’t going anywhere until she woke up and asked him to. 

“Mayor Queen, I’m sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances. My name is Dr. Sawyer; I am the lead physician on Ms. Smoak’s case. She was brought in an hour ago by the ambulance, from what I know her and her boyfriend were in a head on collision with a semi-truck. Medically speaking, Ms. Smoak is a lucky girl; she managed to get away with some lacerations, and a few broken bones. The main concern that we have right now is the concussion that she suffered when her head hit the dashboard. We did an MRI and there is some swelling in her brain, but no bleeds or major trauma so far, but we’ll know more when she wakes up.”

“And when will that be?” Oliver was holding back his tears for more than one reason now. He was terrified that the smartest person that he has ever known would be suffering from brain damage because her boyfriend decided to have one too many drinks before driving her home. Boyfriend… that was a topic for another time, he didn’t have time to worry about that right now.

“It could be an hour from now, it could be a week from now. Her brain needs to heal, and it will take as long as it takes. We always suggest that you talk to them, bring them objects to remind them of home, bring more people that will be able to lure them back, whatever it takes. She needs you right now, Mr. Mayor.”

All that Oliver could do was nod while choking back his tears, he managed to strangle out a, “Thank you,” before he headed into the hospital room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been three weeks, Felicity was off of the ventilator and physically she was doing just fine. Diggle, Thea, Donna and Quentin had all been stopping by to bring Oliver food and clothes and to talk to Felicity; Donna even brought Mr. Square Bear to try and help her feel more at home. Billy had come by a few times the first few days, trying to get back there to see Felicity and Oliver had adamantly refused every single time. He was the reason that Felicity was in here to begin with, he didn’t deserve to sit by her side, at least in Oliver’s opinion he didn’t. Thea thought differently and by the third week, he came out of the restroom to find Billy sitting vigilant next to Felicity’s bed. He tried to stay hidden, because in his heart he knew that Felicity would want this moment, and he loved her enough to give it to her.

“Oh, Lis, what happened? What did I do? This is all my fault, I knew that we should have taken a taxi home that night; I should have never worried so much about leaving my car there. I should have thought of you, I wasn’t worried about getting a DUI, I knew all the guys on patrol that night, but that’s not the point. I’m so sorry, I wish I could stay longer, but Oliver will literally kill me if he finds me here. He’s a little protective for an ex-boyfriend, but I can’t blame him; you’re pretty special-“

“Fiancée, the word you were looking for was Fiancée, and you’re right about all of it. You shouldn’t have driven her after you had drank, you’re damn right I’m protective, and if you don’t get out of here soon I will literally kill you. You had your moment, Billy and now it’s time to go.”

Oliver stood stone-faced as Billy kissed Felicity on the forehead and avoided eye contact with him as he slunk from the room. Once he was gone, Oliver finally relaxed and took his seat next to Felicity. 

“So, I’ve updated you on everything having to do with the team, Diggle has been attempting to keep you up to date with the latest tech news, even though he has no idea what he is reading half the time, Donna has been telling you stories from when you were a kid; those are my favorite, and I know Thea has been keeping your nails painted and your hair done. I’m running out of mundane things to talk to you about, you were always the talker in the relationship, you know.” Oliver sighed, trying to muster up the courage to say what he wanted to say. 

“I really want to apologize, Felicity. I want to tell you everything that I have been too damn stubborn to tell you over the past 7 months, but I feel like doing it now would be a cop-out. I want to tell you those things when you’re awake and when we don’t have the threat of death looming over us because that’s not why I want to tell you. Its not because I almost lost you, because, and let’s be real, that happened the second that I decided to lie to you and make decisions without your input. It’s not because I’ve been faced with your mortality, its because I love you and I want you to know that. I’ve been trying to show you, I’ve been trying to show my love through my actions, but I think its time for words, and when you’re ready for those words, that’s when I will tell you. For now, I want to tell you a story. Have I ever told you about the first time I saw you?” 

He took a breath, trying to reign in his emotions when he felt the tiny hand that was clasped between his two much larger ones, squeeze. By the time he looked up he was faced with the blue eyes that he thought he might never see again. His eyes filled with tears and he almost squealed with happiness, you know if tough, scary vigilantes did things like squeal.

“Water?” she asked, while looking at him with awe all over her face. He immediately grabbed the pitcher and made sure that she got enough to soothe her idle vocal chords. 

“Better?” She nodded, “Okay, I’m going to call the doctors. Sit tight.”

“Wait,” she whispered, “You were about to tell me a story. Although I feel like I already know this one, awkward rambles and red pens and all that.” 

He chuckled, “No, actually, that was when we met, but I saw you a few years before that. You remember the story that I told you on the jet to Nanda Parbat? The one where I saw Thea in the midst of her drug addiction?” He waited a moment for her confirmation before he continued, “Well, the whole reason that I was in Star City, well I guess Starling City at the time, was because ARGUS wanted me to get information off of my father’s computer at Queen Consolidated. I didn’t understand why they thought it would work, I didn’t think that my fingerprint would still be in the system, but it was. I broke in late at night, plugged in the USB drive and waited for the files to transfer. As I was waiting I found a file titled ‘For: Oliver’ on it; I found a different USB drive because I needed to know what was on my father’s computer that he would have wanted me to see. Downloading two things instead of one took longer than anticipated, and Maseo warned me, in my comm that someone was coming; so I hid behind one of the pillars. The next thing I knew, I heard heels clicking down the hallway,” he stopped when he saw the recognition on her face. 

“Me?” she asked, incredulously.

“Will you let me finish my story, please?” He teased. “So I heard heels clicking down the hallway and I hid behind the pillar even further. I didn’t let myself peek out until I heard a voice, your voice. ‘You’re cute, it’s too bad you’re dead.’ Is all that I can remember because you started rambling about me being dead and you shouldn’t be talking to yourself. I remember that moment because it was the first time in the two and a half years that I had been gone that I truly smiled. You were a bright light for me before I even knew your name.” 

When he looked back down at her, Felicity had tears in her eyes, “Is that why you asked for my help with the not-so-bulletproof laptop?” 

“I wish; I wish that I had been that resourceful. I do remember the first time that I walked into the company after I got back I saw a woman with blonde hair and glasses, and I tried so hard to remember what your face looked like, because I wanted to know if it was you. Faces became kind of a blur after not seeing them for a while, but I always remembered your voice and I always remembered the way that you rambled. That first time I walked into your office, and you rambled about my dad being dead, I knew it was you. That’s when I felt like I was finally home, you were my home and I didn’t even know who you were. I never believed in love at first sight, and I still don’t know if I do, but I knew there was something about you that night in my father’s office. I had a feeling that somehow, someway you would be a part of my story, little did I know you would be the most important part.” 

“You know, I heard most all of what was said while I was out. I heard Diggle reading me the news from Technology Today, I heard all of the embarrassing stories that my mother told you about giant glasses, frizzy brown hair and buckteeth, and I heard what you said right before you started telling that story. I want you to know that I know we have a long way to go, and I know that we are nowhere near perfect. It might take time and I know it will take a lot of work, but I want to hear everything that you want to tell me; good and bad. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, not if you aren’t. Okay?”

Oliver gave himself a minute to look at the woman that was lying before him and he was in awe. Her capacity to love and to forgive always managed to surprise him, and he was one hundred percent sure that he didn’t deserve it, but that didn’t mean he was going to run. Not again. He was here and he wasn’t going anywhere, not if he had anything to say about it. 

“Okay.”


End file.
